


Conspiracy

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not as cautious as they should be. Hanamiya's always pushing the limits, pushing people to their limits until they break, and Midorima can't help but think he's succeeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracy

Midorima absently twists the ring on his finger, pushing it up and feeling the unpleasant friction of the way it grinds against the bandage on his finger. His husband has been away for almost three weeks now in Russia on business, and Midorima will never admit it to anyone but he's getting lonely. The clipped, impersonal, five-minute phone calls every few days just aren't enough. It's lonely here, watching the weather change and going about his business, driving to work after making breakfast and coffee alone and waking up alone in the king-sized bed, coming home and watching a basketball game or a porno by himself or reading for a few hours-no matter what he does, Midorima feels unfulfilled and listless. It's not like he can tell Akashi; Akashi is cold and businesslike and that's an approach that works when he's physically present. It works when either of them says one thing and means another, casual conversation and small talk while they touch and tease or Akashi merely soothes Midorima by sitting in his usual chair, Midorima across from him, as they play shogi, pushing the tiles with slender fingers. It works when Midorima cannot vocalize his desire, when the lump in his throat swallows it (but often enough Akashi's presence is enough to make his inhibitions vanish in the first place) that lump in his throat that always appears when he tries to say, "I miss you" into the buzzing static from the international call so instead he says something inconsequential. But that's how it's always been, isn't it?

"Feeling lonely?" Hanamiya leans over Midorima's desk, tie dangling on top of Midorima's paperwork.

Midorima scowls. Hanamiya always flirts with him, even though (probably because) he knows Midorima's married. He flirts and he lets his hands wander very close to Midorima's skin but withdraws them at the last moment. He always leaves Midorima with a creepy aftertaste in his mouth, just after having talked with him. He can't really report it—he can't quite say that Hanamiya is really doing anything approriate, and he knows how Hanamiya would deny it with a smirk on his face and it's not worth it because nothing would come of it. He can't really tell Akashi, although he might actually get rid of the problem, again it's a bit difficult. If there's no real danger in Midorima actually doing anything with Hanamiya, shouldn't he just ignore it? Can't he ignore it? At the very least, Akashi might see it that way.

"You know my door's always open if you need anything," Hanamiya says.

Midorima remains silent. Still, what if there was something to worry about? Midorima's more than a little lonely and tired (it's been a long week) and didn't Oha-Asa say he should call a bluff today? That's right. He wants to call a bluff. Hanamiya doesn't actually expect him to say yes, does he? Midorima will come closer and Hanamiya will jerk away and mutter "like I'd actually do that, dumbass" and that will be that. He's an idiot to not think of that before, but, well, it can't be helped.

So he grabs the dangling tie and pulls Hanamiya's lips down to meet his. He loosens his hold on the tie, expecting Hanamiya to move away at any minute.

Hanamiya opens his mouth and pokes his tongue in Midorima's. Okay, so Hanamiya's a genius; he would have to know Midorima would call his bluff and so he's calling Midorima's bluff. Well, so be it. Midorima licks Hanamiya's teeth and opens his mouth farther. Hanamiya smirks against Midorima's mouth and Midorima feels an odd sense of dread pooling inside him. Hanamiya tastes good, like bitter chocolate and cinnamon. His cold fingers caress Midorima's cheeks and he can't completely bite back a moan. Then, and only then does Hanamiya remove his face.

"I suppose," he says, "that we could just use your office, then."

It's only then that Midorima fully realizes how serious Hanamiya is. He wants to admit that it was all a ruse, a game, but he's already too turned on and he's already gone too far. And besides, Akashi won't know, will he? Akashi is a thousand miles away, carrying on his business and cavorting about with the Russian businessmen. Hell, he might be doing something with them-though he speaks with as much sincerity as Midorima is sure he can muster when he says, "I love you" and "I will never leave you" Midorima can't forget that Akashi's a man who's made his way in the world on a silver tongue, lying to the staff at Teikou about why the basketball club needed more money, a tradition that apparently continued at Rakuzan (it only helped that he held a certain sway over the student council). You can't make it in the business world without having to lie through your teeth, can you? Besides, he's always kept his checking account separate and had made Midorima sign a prenuptial agreement (as a precaution). So it doesn't matter, does it? It doesn't goddamn matter. Midorima's fingers are clawing at the buttons on Hanamiya's shirt and the ring feels tighter around his finger but there are other parts of his body that need attending to.

* * *

They have sex twice more before Akashi comes home, the scratches and bites and bruises not cutting into Midorima nearly as much as the guilt and the stab of betrayal—not only has he betrayed Akashi, he has betrayed himself. (Which is worse?) The wounds heal before Akashi returns, and he kisses Midorima hello and asks for a cold drink.

Midorima despises playing the housewife role, sometimes, but he falls into it somehow. Akashi comes back and he wants a drink and his newspaper and dinner no matter how tired Midorima is. It's as if he doesn't realize Midorima works long, exhausting days cutting people open and making sure he's not even half a millimeter off. Yes, Akashi deals with more money but he sits behind a desk all day and schmoozes with people. Still, Midorima has no right to complain, not after what he's done. After this, it's clear Akashi wants to go to bed and go to sleep. It's…not as tense as Midorima thought it would be. Still, it's hard to sleep next to him after being alone for so long.

The next day he spaces out during lunch and one of the nurses has to come by and actually snap his fingers in Midorima's face to bring him back. At least he doesn't see Hanamiya all day—that would only further complicate things, and Midorima is having a hard enough time of it as is (not that there's anyone to blame in this situation more than him).

Akashi goes away again after a few days, this time to China. Midorima sleeps better in the bed alone, doesn't toss and turn all night. He sees Hanamiya in passing in the lobby and feels his lips turn up a bit. This is all very odd, but he preoccupies himself with the paperwork and the prep for the surgery this afternoon. It all goes smoothly; he doesn't run into Hanamiya again—but he wishes that he did, he realizes as he drives down the street. It's an odd sensation that he doesn't like or trust fully. Maybe he's just horny; after all he didn't have sex with Akashi when he was home and he hasn't had sex with Hanamiya since a while before that and he hasn't watched any porn—but he doesn't need anything to help him get off today. He closes his eyes and touches his cock and thinks of Hanamiya's breath on his cheek and Hanamiya's voice in his ear and Hanamiya's nails on his back and Hanamiya's ass beneath his hands and Hanamiya tight around his cock and that about does it. Only as he's coming down, breath slowing and sheets sticky and eyes fluttering shut, does the rush of guilt hit him like a sledgehammer again. He can't sleep the rest of the night, even after he changes the sheets and takes two showers. He sits up and stares at the blank wall all night until the sun rises and the alarm rings.

Hanamiya stops by today, grins at Midorima and pushes him against the wall.

"I can't do this," Midorima chokes out.

"Really?" Hanamiya says and kisses him hard, teeth scraping the inside of Midorima's lips raw and bleeding and Midorima kisses back and loses himself in the moment again, hesitation lost. He's shameless; he knows it but it feels too good to feel Hanamiya's hands on his skin and Hanamiya's silky hair under his fingers and Hanamiya's legs curled around his waist.

When Hanamiya leaves, he turns and throws Midorima a shit-eating grin. "Wait for me today." He's gone before Midorima can tell him no.

* * *

Hanamiya takes him out to eat, to some fancy restaurant that Midorima's been to a few times before with Akashi. The wait staff remember him and seem surprised to see him with someone else, although they know Hanamiya as well. Midorima wonders how they must look to the staff. He almost wishes Hanamiya would place a hand on the small of his back or that their hands would intertwine, and he feels the blush spread across his face as he realizes the inappropriateness of that thought. That hand on his back, if it did exist, should belong to Akashi. His fingers should tangle themselves up in Akashi's.

He can't hide behind the menu; Hanamiya's hand is on his knee and he's slipped a foot out of his shoe and his toes are massaging Midorima's inner thigh. The tablecloth hides it all from view; Midorima's blush is back with a vengeance and he's painfully hard. This dinner is pure torture; everything is slower than it should be. Hanamiya talks of work and politics while Midorima nods along and feels Hanamiya's foot draw closer, closer, and tries not to move toward the edge of his seat.

Hanamiya lets him calm down before they stand up and leave (he makes Midorima pay, too; cheap bastard) and as they leave, he says, "Thank you, Midorima-san."

Midorima's heart is thumping against his ribcage. They both get in his car, and Hanamiya directs him down unfamiliar roads to a neighborhood he's only passed through before. He sleeps soundly that night, chest scratched and bitten and exposed to the chill of the open window but rising and falling evenly.

* * *

They're not as cautious as they should be. Hanamiya's always pushing the limits, pushing people to their limits until they break, and Midorima can't help but think he's succeeding. His skin is never clean and free of bites and scratches; his hair is often disheveled. He loses track of Akashi's travel schedule because he just doesn't give a damn anymore. The guilt has ceased to knock him hard anymore; it now gnaws constantly but it's easier to repress.

He forgets when Akashi is coming home; he falls asleep in the middle of the bed shirtless, scratches and bites and bruises visible to Akashi's sharp eyes.

In the morning, Akashi is waiting for him at the breakfast table. They speak of trivial matters, and as Midorima is about to butter his toast, Akashi says, "How long?"

Midorima's not sure if the nonchalance and emotionlessness with which Akashi slips it into the conversation is good or bad. Not that it matters; the damage has been done either way.


End file.
